choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Plot to Steal the Eye of Bathory
The Plot to Steal the Eye of Bathory takes place in Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapters 10 and 11, after Your Character and the group learn the location of the Eye of Bathory. Prelude Kamilah Sayeed takes Lily Spencer, Adrian Raines, Jax Matsuo, and Your Character to one of her offices at Prague. Kamilah and Lily discover that the Eye of Bathory has the ability to draw someone to the dark side and make him/her go on a murderous rampage. The person who currently has the Eye of Bathory is none other than Vlad Tepes (also known as Dracula). The group makes a plan to steal the Eye of Bathory from him by attending a party that he is hosting. Stealing the Eye Kamilah, Adrian, Jax, and Lily (and Your Character, in a premium choice) dress up to go to Vlad's party. When they arrive, they notice Vlad is not present. Jax decides to go to the bar to get a drink and Lily decides to go get something to eat. You decide to blend in by dancing with either Adrian, Lily, Jax, or Kamilah. When the dance is over, the group finds out that Vlad has arrived and is wearing the Eye of Bathory on his neck. You decide to seduce Vlad in order to steal the necklace. Kamilah gives hemlock to you to poison his drink, which would make it easier to get the Eye of Bathory. Vlad greets the group and you can choose to act politely, curtsy, or look at him with disdain. Vlad invites you on a personal tour. On the tour, you have the choice to either seduce him and secretly take the Eye afterwards, or to put the hemlock into Vlad's drink and fight him to get the Eye of Bathory. Just as you are about to leave, you find a radio device and overhear knights from The Order of the Dawn planning to come for Adrian and Kamilah, knowing their positions. Your group draws the conclusion that the only possible explanation is that Vlad has been working with the Order of Dawn for the whole time, which also explains how he was able to elude them. Revenge is best served cold! After retrieving the Eye of Bathory, you warn the group about the upcoming danger and Vlad's betrayal. The group develops an escape plan, taking advantage of the fact that Kamilah knows a secret passage. However, getting there turns out to be dangerous, since the knights are already on the property. If you make a wrong decision during your escape, such as hiding behind a tree and thereby stepping on a branch, you will draw attention to the knights and a fight begins. Your group is able to leave and returns to Kamilah's Prague office. When you hold the Eye of Bathory over the First Vampire's book, the Book of Blood, a map to the First's tomb at Mydiea begins to show. Adrian calls a friend, Elias Moralis, to give the group a safe haven. Kamilah communicates with some of her contacts to warn the other vampires in Europe about the Order of Dawn and tells them not to trust Vlad Tepes. The group prepares to go to Mydiea to put a stop to the Order of Dawn and retrieve the weapon that would help defeat Gaius Augustine for good. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound